Pulling out a Mondler
by helaluvE
Summary: Sequel to 'Ridiculous'. Escapades and gossips. [Lit]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

A/N: second installment in the 'Ridiculous' universe. I had a lot of fun writing this one shot and it really came easily to me... ahhh the Literati magic. Please review and tell me your thoughts.

Asa, again, thank you. If I could I would hug you senseless.

_**Pulling out a Mondler.**_

She was losing control.

She was completely, unquestionably and probably irreversibly losing control.

She knew it.

She felt it.

It was effortless, overwhelming, frightening, but at the same time, it felt so damn good. It was all very familiar to her, but it still felt new because she was sure she had never experienced anything this powerful. She had not felt this alive in a long time.

Wait, that was not true; lately, she had been feeling a lot like this. For two months more precisely.

So yes, she was willingly losing control, but right this minute, as his smooth hands were slowly making their way up her thighs and as his lips were teasingly rediscovering her neck, she could not care less.

He had pressed her against the door and he was thoroughly showing her just how much he missed her this week. It was weird to think that they had spent twelve years apart, and now five days without physical contacts seemed like centuries.

Despite her lack of straight thoughts, she silently begged him to carry on, constantly pressing her thin body closer to his strong one. Her arms were desperately gripping at his shoulders and she was trying her best to regain control of her breathing. At any other time, she would have tried to regain control of the situation, but she doubted she could, even if she wanted to.

And she was sure that she did not want to.

She loved what he was doing to her and she guessed she would have many occasions to make it up to him. She smiled at her inner thought while he kissed the corner of her mouth. She brought her hand to his cheek and let her fingers trace his defined cheekbones. He looked up at her and she saw the way his eyes had trouble focusing. She smirked softly. Maybe she still had a little control over this -_him_- after all. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, bringing her hand to get lost in those dark locks she loved so much. He brought her even closer, snagging his arms around her while he returned the kiss fervently.

Tender lips...Strong jaw...Soft tongue...Teasing teeth.

_Perfect match_.

He was the first to break the kiss, but he did not pull away from her embrace. She kept her eyes closed, unable to break the moment in her hazy state. He smiled softly and kissed her nose. She finally opened her eyes and grinned like a fool.

"We should really stop doing that," she laughed and he smirked.

"You mean pretending we don't have contact with each other when we're in public and then do dirty things behind every Star Hollow resident's back-including your mother and my uncle- and still enjoy it very much?"

"Yeah, that," she said smiling before kissing his cheek. He kissed her neck, sending a whole new wave of chills over her body and he shrugged.

"To be completely honest with you, I'm really liking these... escapades of ours," he grinned, his eyes sparkling and she giggled.

"Kinda exciting," she concurred with a pretty blush. She had no idea how adorable she looked right now. She was shyly confessing her feelings and he felt his heart sore. He would not show it just yet, never mind telling her, but he allowed himself to acknowledge how adorable she looked right at this instant, in all her blushing glory. He kissed her flaming cheeks and whispered his agreement.

"We should get back down," he said reluctantly and she smiled at his tone. He kissed her chin and she let the feeling of him envelop her again.

"We should," she nodded before kissing his nose. "That excuse of ours was the lamest in the history of excuses," she laughed and he chuckled.

"It wouldn't be bad if we hadn't already used it before," he smirked.

"I have a new book I have to show you upstairs," she said using a low voice to try to sound like him. He laughed at that and she rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her features.

"I wouldn't sound like that even if I tried to," he said, still laughing quietly.

"Not the point! I saw Luke smirking knowingly."

"I hate it when he looks smug, it really doesn't suit him."

"Whatever. Your bag is still in your car."

"So?"

"So, we need to get back down with a book and your books are probably still in your bag," she explained and he nodded, almost smiling at how well she knew him. He looked thoughtful for a second before smirking. He took her hand in his and she instinctively intertwined their fingers while he led her to what used to be his closet. She was confused, but decided to wait before questioning his actions. He let go off her hand, opened the door and buried his upper body in it, obviously looking for something specific.

He finally emerged with a grin, holding a book she had thought she would never see again. Her eyes widened and she smiled at the memory of the both of them, sitting on a bench,teasing and bribing each other with books.

"The holly Barbarians," she whispered when he handed it to her.

"Good book."

"I know," she said, finally looking up at him. "It was here. All this time, my copy was up here, in Luke's apartment." He felt his throat go dry and had a hard time swallowing as he saw the look in her eyes.

"I left it here," he finally said after a while. They gazed in each other's eyes for a long time, both trying to say what was on their minds, but scared to death to do so.

The last couple of months had been amazing. After the convention in New York, they had agreed that this _ridiculous_ bond they had should not be wasted anymore. Neither of them ever had a one night stand before and neither wanted the other to be their first. That night they shared, as awfully cliché as it sounded, had been the start of something new, the only difference was that their 'something' was not so fresh. That night, while they rediscovered and explored old feelings as well as each other and as they made discoveries neither of them thought possible, they agreed that third chances should be given more often.

So they kept seeing each other, keeping it more or less casual. They did not agree on it, but neither even considered the possibility of seeing someone else. Not that their love life was that much of a thrill anyway. They both thought that maybe it was a sign or something to that effect. They had never been able to keep away from each other's life. He kept popping up when she least expected him to and she kept track of his books like a fanatic groupie. They had reached a level of friendship, and without ever admitting it, they felt happier than ever before. Well, at least before the convention. Happy could not even begin to describe what they were feeling since that event and it was harder and harder to pretend that what they were living was just a fling. It had been going on for two months now and they had spent more time together since then than when he lived in Stars Hollow.

Speaking of the town, people were starting to talk about his more frequent visits to his "uncle". He had come at the very least twice a month and Luke was beginning to be suspicious about it. He enjoyed having his nephew around. He always did, even when he was a pain in the ass, but these visits were starting to seem strange.

Lorelai knew something was up with her daughter. Rory seemed more cheerful and relaxed when she visited from Hartford. She was smiling a lot more lately and that was saying something. She was sure she had met someone, but when she asked -interrogated- her daughter about it, Rory simply ignored her.

The gossip chain was in overdrive and it would not be long before the couple was discovered. Rory and Jess never really worried about that. They knew Stars Hollow well enough to know that they would not be able to hide much longer. They just wanted to clarify the situation between themselves before letting anyone know. This town was one of the reasons why they did not work out the first time, they did not want to face them before being sure that they were strong enough. And they were getting stronger every day, but they both found it difficult to admit it to the other. Moreover, those little rendezvous were very much appreciated by both parties.

She opened the book and felt tears gathering in her eyes when she saw his handwriting in the margins.

"You know, I really wish I could have read this before," she whispered shakily. Of all the times he regretted leaving her like he did, this was probably the more painful. He hated the look in her eyes, he could not the tone of her voice and he really wished he could kick his own ass for making her feel like this.

"You never finished it?"

"I did, but what I meant was I wish I could have read this copy, with all your additions," she smiled sadly and he nodded slowly.

"You can now," he said brushing his fingers down her arm, enveloping her hand with his when he reached it.

"I will," she said squeezing his hand with a softer smile.

He tugged at her hand and brought her close to his body. He encircled her waist with his arms and she leaned into him. He held her tightly and she felt her heart burst with emotions. She could not believe what he was making her feel. '_Hold on for dear life_' she kept thinking. Hold on to him because she felt like her legs could not support her weight anymore. She almost cried when she heard him whispered words she wished she had heard years ago.

"I'm sorry." She nodded and locked her arms around his neck.

"Me too," she said with a teary voice.

"So, how long do you think it has been going on?" Luke asked his wife who was eating a burger with their six year old son. The dinner closed half an hour ago and he was cleaning the counter while Lorelai and Jake ate again, despite the fact that they finished dinner only two hours ago. Rory and Jess had went upstairs an hour ago.

Lorelai and Luke had known for a few weeks now that something was up with those two, but they had not connected the dots before seeing them together this afternoon. Luke knew his nephew was supposed to visit this weekend, but what he did not expect was for him to come two days early. Two hours later, Rory came bouncing into the diner, a huge grin on her face, saying she missed her little brother too much and could not wait until Saturday to come down. Then their eyes locked from across the room and even Luke felt a sense of nostalgia at the way they were looking at each other.

Half an hour later they were joined by Liz, T.J and Doula for dinner. The two liars, hypocrites, withholder of important informations -Lorelai thought about a lot of synonymous during the meal- kept glancing at each other with small smiles and mirth dancing in their eyes. It was when Jess mentioned the Literary convention he went to two months prior that Lorelai and Luke finally got it. A blush had crept upon Rory's cheeks and a proud smirk had made it's way onto Jess' face.

"My guess would be two months," she said with a thoughtful expression.

"Can't believe those two."

"They're probably not coming down , you know," she said ,just to irritate him some more.

"Stop!"

"Probably doing really dirty stuff," she said, smirking widely.

"Jeez," he growled. "Jake doesn't need to hear that and neither do I!"

"Mister Grumpypants," she smiled softly and he groaned.

"Two months and not a word from either of them, I still can't believe it."

"They're pulling out a Mondler. In a really weird way, I think it's sweet."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but then again that's nothing new."

"I'm not that surprised," she carried on as if there had been no interruption. "They always had a connection no one ever understood," she said munching on a French fry.

"I guess." He eyed her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What Lucas?" she teased and Jake giggled.

"Do not call me that," he glared at her before pointing a finger at Jake. "And don't encourage her, she really doesn't need it," he added while his wife and son exchanged identical grins.

"You make it too easy Lucas," Jake shook his head with a smirk.

"That's it! Out, now!"

"Nooooo," Lorelai whined. "I have nothing to do tonight. You're my only distraction, husband of mine."

"I won't stay your husband for much longer if you keep this up."

"You wouldn't have it any other way so stop pouting," she smiled cheekily and he rolled her eyes. "You got me sidetracked," she glared. "Why were you looking at me suspiciously?"

"I wasn't."

"You were," Jake said with a nod. Luke shook his head, wishing their son was a little bit more like him. He smiled thinking that was probably the biggest lie ever.

"Fine," he conceded, "I just thought you seemed very ok with the... situation," he explained, pointing a finger to the ceiling.

"That's probably because I am," Lorelai said sliding her empty plates to the side and leaning her crossed arms on the counter.

"You are?" he asked perplexed.

"I am," Lorelai assured.

"How come?" She thought about it and smiled a little.

"She just seems so much happier lately. She's smiling non stop and coming to visit more and I don't know, I guess I'm just happy to see her like this."

Luke smiled. "Yeah, same for him."

"I like Jess," Jake said as if following what the two adults were talking about.

"That's because he spoils you and Doula rotten," Lorelai snickered and the little boy laughed.

"So, you're really ok with this, even though you had to figure it out for yourself and this is Jess we're talking about?"

"I know she'll come to me, she always does and I think I kind of understand why she wants to wait before talking about it."

"If you say so," he said with a soft smile. "Now, finish up and let's go home."

The Danes left for home fifteen minutes later. When they came back the next morning Rory and Jess were sitting at the counter, eating breakfast, The Holly Barbarians lying between them.

A/N: please, review.

More should follow soon. Might be sooner if I get reviews (hint hint).


	2. Author's note

Hey guys, just a quick note for all those of you who put an alert on Pulling out a Mondler. Just thought I'd let you know that the next installment is up and is called 'Red shirt and Apple pie'. POM was a one shot, not an ongoing story that's why I published the sequel as a part alone. Hope you'll like it :). Enjoy.


End file.
